


Doctor Patient Confidentiality

by Random_Nerd3



Series: The Secret Lives of Lance Sweets [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Bones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, But first the angst, Characters to be added, Don't Like Don't Read, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Hodgins knows about shield, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry Sweets, Idk what I'm doing with my life, Inhumans - Freeform, Lance Sweets has a past, Lance Sweets is a badass, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Screwed Up Timeline, Secret Agent Lance Sweets, Superpowers, Sweets isn't dead, Tags to be added, You've been warned, but so is everything right now, fight me its 2020 and I'm writing Bones fanfic, fitzsimmons fandude over Dr. Brennan, interrorgations, no ships, oh the angst, staged kidnappings, this is a mess, title will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: When Lance gets called back into SHIELD headquarters, Daisy helps him stage a kidnapping so he can leave the Jeffersonian behind. What happens when his family at the Jeffersonian and in the FBI don't know when to quit? They stumble onto something bigger than the biggest conspiracy Hodgins has ever investigated.orit's 2020 and I'm writing a bones/agents of shield fan fiction to indulge myself.fight me
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, Jemma Simmons & Lance Sweets, Leo Fitz & Lance Sweets, Phil Culson & Lance Sweets, Seeley Booth & Lance Sweets, Skye|Daisy Johnson & Lance Sweets, Temperance Brennan & Lance Sweets
Series: The Secret Lives of Lance Sweets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789321
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How's it going?
> 
> I'm aware most likely no one will ever read this fic and that's okay. I've been on a Bones binge because of quarantine and I'm still salty they did Sweets dirty. So I decided to fix it in the form of this crossover. The pacing is a bit crazy, and I don't exactly have a plan yet, but maybe we need a little crazy right now.
> 
> Leave comments below and tell me what you think! Did it suck? Should I continue? I don't know.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> R

Sweets sighed as he leaned back against the steel chair in the interrogation room. “You and I both know I didn’t do this,” Daisy said leaning her elbows on the table.

“If you didn’t do it then who did?” He retorted. “Daisy, you’re the best hacker in the world and you worked for an organization hell bent on tearing down organisations like the FBI.” Lance didn’t miss the flash of betrayal in Daisy’s eyes. She was, in fact, the one who hacked the servers and changed a few of the agent’s case files around. She exposed some dirty agents Sweets had been suspecting for some time, but they needed a solid alibi for Lance to fall off the face of the earth, and this seemed like the best bet. 

“I used to work  _ with _ them. Not for them, you should know the difference between the two  _ Doctor  _ Sweets,” the undercover SHIELD agent said, hissing his title like it was poisonous.

“Do you two have a history?” Booth asked looking between the both of them,

“Yes”

“No”

Agent Booth stared pointedly at Lance. The therapist squirmed under his gaze then looked at Daisy before answering with a sigh. “We were both in the same foster home for a few months when we were kids. I haven’t seen  _ Skye _ since then,” Lance said lying through his teeth. Thank god for SHIELD’s interrogation training, otherwise he would’ve cracked under Agent Booth’s glare. Booth seemed to accept his answer and turn his attention back to Daisy.

“Can you guys at least take my hands out of the cuffs? I’m just a hacker, right? Not like I could fight my way out of the FBI’s headquarters.” Lance knew that was a warning for him, Director Culson’s team was meant to extract him from his current mission (seeing if the Jeffersonian Institute was worth exposing SHIELD to or not). Culson called him yesterday and said he needed Lance to interrogate a few inhumans. May wasn’t able to crack them, which meant calling him in from the field. They decided staging a kidnapping would be the best bet when it came to getting Lance out of the watchful eye of the FBI. Shrugging he turned to Booth,

“I don’t see the harm in that. Might make her more corropative.” Luckily Booth seemed to buy it and he leaned over to unlock Daisy’s handcuffs. It happened faster than Lance expected it to, once second Daisy was handcuffed to the table, and the next Booth was in her place. She disarmed Booth and pressed the agent’s gun to Lance’s head. Daisy used her quake to push Booth and the table against the door, preventing him from rescuing Lance. The therapist did his best to feign fear.

“One move and I’ll blow his brains out!” Daisy shouted, knowing where the cameras were. She knew, just as well as Lance did, that Doctor Brennan was standing on the other side of the glass trying to get in the room. Lance went limp and tried to placate Daisy, luckily she got the message and hit him over the head light enough for him to fake getting knocked out. Through his squinting eyelids Lance saw Booth holding up his hands in an attempt to keep Daisy calm.

“You don’t want to do this,” Booth said. Lance couldn’t help but roll his eyes under his eyelids. Listening to this conversation would be like pulling teeth. Daisy shot a warning shot just above Lance’s head. The bullet hit the wall opposite of them, shattering the concrete.

“You don’t know me, and you definitely don’t know your friend here.” Daisy taunted shaking Lance back up to his feet.

“Booth,” Lance said before falling into a fit of coughs. To their right a portal opened up, one of FitzSimmon’s newest inventions.

“Time for us to leave, if you try to find us I’ll shoot him,” Daisy promised. To prove her point she fired another shot just above Booth’s head. Lance felt himself getting shoved through the portal and he stumbled into SHIELD’s new headquarters. Daisy followed him, and the portal closed behind them, but not after Booth got a few shoots off with his backup handgun. They ducked as the bullets soard over their heads and hit the glass SHIELD logo, shattering it.

“Lance!” Jemma exclaimed happily upon his arrival. The psychologist exchanged a hug with her and Fitz. “Oh we were so worried when you had to go dark. Weren’t we Fitz?” She asked her counterpart, the scientist beside her nodded,

“Yes, next time you want to scare us… do us all a favor and don’t.” Lance laughed and found himself easily falling back into his agent personality.

“I promise Fitz, next time I won’t go dark. Gormogon was a risky case though, and I couldn’t risk Zack or Gormogon finding out about SHIELD.” Fitz nodded then hugged him again.

“Hey Sweets! Glad to see you made it back alive. I hope Daisy didn’t knock you around too much,” Director Culson said shaking Lance’s hand. Lance shook his head,

“Not at all, thanks for the heads up about extraction. I’m sure Agent Booth is pulling his hair out of his skull trying to find me though.” Culson nodded,

“I spoke to Director Hacker and he agreed, your position in SHIELD will remain blacklisted from the FBI’s database. He’ll try to put Booth on a wild goose chase until we’re done with these inhumans.” Lance nodded then asked,

“What’s the deal with this new batch of inhumans?” Culson dispersed the team, then gestured for Lance and Daisy to follow him to the interrogation rooms.

“You could’ve hit me a little less hard Daisy,” Lance said wincing as he patted at the now-growing bump on the back of his head. Daisy hummed in response, then they entered the interrogation wing.

“These three have been brought in because two of them are inhuman, while one of them isn’t. The two inhumans blackmailed the human, Jack, into killing someone in cold blood. The Jeffersonian intercepted their victim’s bodies before SHIELD could collect them and replace them.” Culson informed him. Lance winced,

“So I’ll be expected to return to the Jeffersonian? You also can’t bring the inhumans to the Icebox until you get an actual confession.” Culson nodded,

“We’ll work out some sort of staged hostage thing. We shouldn’t use the same agent twice, Daisy would get recognised.” Lance agreed, then turned his attention back to the three suspects. The inhumans were built tall and muscular, if he didn’t know any better Lance would say their powers were stone for skin.

“What are their powers?” Lance asked, Daisy confirmed his suspicions,

“Their skin turns into one-hundered percent pure stone at will. They also have enhanced strength as well.” Lance hummed to himself then took their case files from Culson. He would have to work with Jack first. Getting the human to break would probably be the easiest shot, especially since the other two seemed to be the strong and silent type. Booth would’ve loved to take a crack at them if the agent was here. Clearing his thoughts Lance walked into Jack’s interrogation room, file in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance questions the inhuman suspects, and mysteriously returns to the Jeffersonian team.

The door swung shut behind him and Lance was instantly in his element. He was at SHIELD, he was safe, and he had a job to do. He rolled back his shoulders as he cast any thought other than the man sitting in front of him out of his mind. He slapped Jack’s case file on the table with a light thud, then slid into the empty seat. Lance rested his elbows on the table and waited, observing Jack’s behavior. The man was sweating, and he kept glancing at the mirror behind Lance. A bead of sweat ran down his face and Jack wiped it away with his right hand before taking a drink of water from the glass cup in front of him. Lance stayed where he was while Jack shifted his weight uncomfortably, fidgeting with his fingers between the handcuffs tying him to the table. Lance sighed, “Jack, my name is Doctor Lance Sweets, I’m a psychologist who works alongside SHIELD.” He said introducing himself. Jack averted eye contact, but responded.

“Can we cool it with the pleasantries?” Jack asked anxiously, “I did it. I killed that man.” He said confessing to a false crime. Lance leaned further forward, pushing the crime scene file closer to Jack, so he was forced to look at it. Jack took one look at the crime scene photos and instantly looked sick, but he didn’t throw up.

“Listen Jack, I’m not stupid. You aren’t stupid either, right?” Lance asked, pulling the images away. Jack shook his head from the left to right. “Great, so why are you admitting to a murder you didn’t commit?” Jack fidgeted some more. _Come on,_ Lance thought to himself, _talk just a little bit more._ “Your buddies in the other interrogation rooms are squealing like pigs.” He said, finding himself changing tactics. “The woman who first interrogated you, Agent May? Yeah, you’re way stronger than them. They’re laying you out like a lamb to slaughter.” Jack’s expression darkened. _Gotcha,_ Lance thought as Jack began to breathe heavier. “They’re saying it was _your_ plan to kill David Kika, that you’re the smartest of the three of you.” Jack winced then something in his face shifted. The psychologist continued, “you’re always taking credit for other people’s things right? You cheated on your tests in school, and now you’re here. Cheating in murder…” Jack’s eye twitched... _Here we go,_ Lance thought. Sure enough, Jack started to talk.

“It wasn’t my idea it was theirs.” The human said with certainty, “they found _me_. The bigger one of the two. They knew I worked in the factory and they needed the equipment. They said they were sent by God and turned their skin to stone for proof. How was I supposed to know they were lying?” Lance smiled in sympathy,

“It’s an easy mistake to make.” He assured Jack. The man continued talking,

“I wasn’t even the one who pushed the dude into the machinery. They did it themselves, knocked the whole damn thing over. The two freaks wore gloves though, and made sure my prints were the only ones on the dead dude’s body.” Lance nodded, writing down what he said.

“Could you sign this confession for me?” Lance asked, sliding it over the table with the pen. Jack nodded,

“With pleasure. I’m not going to jail for a crime those super powered freaks committed.” Jack took the pen and signed the paper. Lance stood up with a nod then gathered up his papers and the case file. “Hold on!” Jack protested as Lance walked to the door. “Aren’t you going to free me?” Lance turned around shaking his head,

“You still aided and abided in the conspiracy to commit murder. Despite your intentions David Kika is still dead, and the Jeffersonian Institute is going over his remains to determine a cause of death.” Ignoring Jack's next few choice words, Lance left the criminal alone in the room letting the door swing shut behind him.

“That didn’t go as planned,” Daisy commented as he handed Culson Jack’s confession. Lance agreed with her,

“It seems they all had a hand in David Kika’s murder, the question is… why him?” Director Culson read over Jack’s confession then nodded at the next interrogation room.

“Maybe that’s what you can ask Edward in there. Neither brother has said a word since we picked them up. They managed to get a few miles away before we caught them.” Lance nodded then accepted the new case file from Culson.

“They were both in the system as kids?” Lance asked reading over the file, Daisy nodded.

“Yeah, they got their powers activated because they got caught up in a warehouse explosion and were exposed to toxins similarly used in the Obelisk.” Lance kept silent as he continued to read about the first brother.

“So what do you think?” Daisy asked after a few minutes of silence. Sweets ran a hand through his hair then said,

“They definitely think they’re messengers from a god. No relation to the Norse, so it’s a god complex.” Daisy rose an eyebrow,

“So you can get them to admit the murders?” Lance nodded,

“I believe so. Have May go into the second one when I go in for this guy.” The agent requested, “and get me a tablet as well.” Daisy looked at him strangely, but handed him the tablet.

“Sure thing doc, I’ll get May.” The psychologist opened the door to the inhuman’s interrogation room. He exhaled, then began the interrogation.

Upon first seeing Lance, Oliver rolled his eyes and scoffed. Lance slid into the seat then introduced himself. “My name is Doctor Lance Sweets, and I’m a psychologist. Your name is Oliver Steinbeck, correct?” As assumed, he got no verbal response from Oliver. Lance pushed images of the warehouse explosion forward, so Oliver was forced to look at him. His patient averted his gaze. “It must have been traumatic, living through an explosion like this one.” Lance said eyeing Oliver. The man tried to use his powers, but the inhibitor cuffs latched around his wrist stopped him from hurting Lance.

“What do you know about traumatic experiences? You’re just a kid in a suit!” Oliver growled as he tried to reach his arms forward. Memories of his time being captured by HYDRA flashed through Lance’s mind.

_He woke up alone and tied to a steel chair, rope burned against his arms as he struggled to get out of the bonds. Lance refused to panic, instead letting his senses wander. He was a trained SHIELD agent, the youngest to date, including the legendary pair of FitzSimmons. Breathing heavily he attempted to feign sleep as he stretched his sense of smell, then inwardly cringed as the stench of sewage entered his nose. HYDRA really couldn’t have found a better place to hold him captive? They’ve got skyscrapers in the city for god sake. Lance tried to stop rubbing his wrists raw against the ropes, but they were tied too tight. “Good, you’re awake,” Ward said entering the room. Lance felt the bag get pulled off his head and opened his eyes. The traitor looked at Lance with his trademarked puppy dog eyes. Lance scoffed,_

_“Like you care. I don’t know why you took me instead of Daisy. The team’s not looking for me.” A wicked glint shined in Ward’s eye. He prodded Lance’s chest with an electrical stick, tasering him. Lance bit his tongue, refusing to give his captor the satisfaction of his screams. Ward tsked and kicked Lance onto the ground, the back of the chair broke but the shock of the fall prevented him from trying to escape._

_“That’s such a lie kid,” Ward insisted, pushing Lance up against the wall. Lance felt Ward’s hands close around his throat. “You may have two doctorates, but you’re stupid if you think Culson won’t send his hounds after you.” Lance struggled against Ward’s grip until he could barely hold on for air. Lance used what little breath he had left to spit in Grand Ward’s face, before the world turned to black._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a bit about Lance's past with SHIELD, and what his mission at the Jeffersonian was supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow people still read Bones fanfiction? That's good to know!
> 
> I expected exactly zero reviews and kudos on this, so thank you so much if you've left a kudos or comment! I love each and every one of you. Thank you so much for your support in this fic.
> 
> Also, any science mumbo jumbo in this fic is exactly that. Mumbo jumo. Don't take any scienc-y thing I say in this as face. I literally researched nothing for it.
> 
> Once again, time lines are a thing that don't exist in this AU, so I apologize if it's getting a bit confusing to follow between the two shows. Basically in Agents of SHIELD this takes place sometime recently after Ward is revealed as HYDRA, and in Bones it takes place after Taffet, but before season 10.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> R

Lance came woke up in a room he quickly recognised as a SHIELD medical room, equipped with whatever instruments were necessary. He tried to talk, but his throat was dry and scratchy. “Wh’pnd?” Lance asked, voice hoarse. Jemma turned around, armed with a clipboard listing Lance’s medical history.

“You had a flashback,” the biochemist said with no room for debate. Lance groaned then leaned his head back against the wall.

“I thought those were over, I was cleared for field training by Culson himself.” Lance protested, he tried to get out of bed, but Jemma shoved him back into it.

  
“Ah, best not to argue with the doctor eh Agent Sweets?” Jemma said teasing him. Lance rolled his eyes,

“We’re both doctors Jemma. Arguing with you is like watching Doctor Brennan and Booth fight.” Jemma laughed,

“I will definitely need to attend Doctor Brennan’s next lecture. She’s done amazing things in the anthropology field, I know Fitz and I would love to pick her brain about a few things.” Lance nodded,

“I’m sure Doctor Brennan would enjoy that. How long am I being held hostage this time?” He asked. Jemma tsked at him and clicked her tongue in disapproval,

“Twenty-four hours at least. Director Culson has asked me to do a full psychological and physical work up to ensure you truly are ready to return to SHIELD missions. Doctor Garner will arrive at HQ shortly to give you the psych eval.” Lance groaned,

“Oh come on! I’m a doctor of psychology, can’t I just clear myself?” Jemma shook her head as she checked a few boxes off on her clipboard. Jemma squinted at the text and Lance couldn’t help but chuckle. She looked up confused, “what?” Lance shook his head,

“Nothing just… I understand why Booth calls all the lab scientists Squints now. Are you positive Culson won’t let me clear myself?” He asked for a final time. Jemma shook her head in response,

“Director’s orders Lancelot,” she said using his field name. “He just wants to make sure our youngest agent is okay. Especially after what the Gravedigger did,  _ and _ Gormogon. Not to mention you acting as the Jeffersonian’s personal shrink...” Knowing his was beat Lance leaned back and let Jemma run the rest of her physical tests and exams.

“Were they able to crack the guy the rest of the way?” Lance asked, suddenly remembering he was in an interrogation before being in the medical wing. Jemma nodded,

“Yes they did. All three criminals are serving for life in respective holding facilities.” Lance nodded then the two fell into a comfortable silence. He winced when Jemma reached her stethoscope under his shirt. “Sorry,” she said looking apologetic. The cold metal ran against his scars,

“Stop Simmons, please.” Lance found himself saying before he could stop himself. Jemma immediately pulled her arms back and gave him space. He grounded himself by gripping the sheets, fingernails dug into his palms. “I’m sorry I can’t -” Lance said as he struggled to find his breath. Jemma pulled the chair up next to him,

“Lance you need to focus on your senses alright? Deep breaths, there you go,” the doctor said as Lance’s breathing slowed. “You’re doing good Lance, can you tell me things you can see?” Lance nodded shakily before answering.

“I can - the sheets, walls, they’re all white. Why is everything always white in medical rooms? White is a boring color,” Lance said breathing heavily. Next to him Jemma laughed,

“I’ll see what we can do about the room colors Lancelot. Garner is here now, so I’m going to leave. I’ll be in the labs with Fitz if you need us okay?” She asked giving Lance a shoulder squeeze. Lance nodded,

“I’ll be fine Jem, thanks.” She eyed him one final time before leaving him alone with SHIELD’s therapist.

“Doctor Sweets, it’s good to see you again,” Garner said as he slid into Jemma’s absent seat. Lance pushed himself upwards to a sitting position in order to get more comfortable. “I’m sure I don’t have to be the one to tell you anything you say to me will not be told to anyone outside of this room.” Lance rolled his eyes,

“No offense Doctor Garner, but you and I both know that’s bullshit. Whatever we talk about will be put directly into my SHIELD file.” Garner sighed,

“I forgot how stubborn you can get if you don’t want to talk about something.” Lance metaphorically glued his mouth shut. There was no way he was going to talk about his PTSD with Garner, not if it would hinder his chances of getting cleared by Culson again. He was tired of all the soft assignments, Lance wanted back in the same field Quake or May fought in. Lance fidgeted, using his right hand to scratch his left arm, the lingering phantom pains from Grant’s injuries never left him. Something shifted in Garner’s expression,

“Alright fine. We don’t have to talk about what happened during the interrogation. How’s your most recent assignment going? Culson said he sent you out to the Jeffersonian to see if they had anyone worth recruiting.” Lance smirked,

“Did Culson also tell you my Jeffersonian missions easily has the potential to be used as field training for agents fresh out of the academy?” Garner shook his head,

“No, he didn’t. I watch the news though, do you think a new agent should be subjected to the psychological warfare the Grave Digger put you through?” Lance froze, thinking back to those damn voice recordings of Taffet’s last words, taunting his capabilities as a member of a team.

_ Everyone knows who’s the weakest link in the chain… _

Despite pushing it as far back as he could, Lance couldn’t help but let her voice float through his head from time to time. “What do you know about that?” He asked, unaware the therapist would have paid enough attention to the cases to realize Lance was a part of them.

“Only what the news showed, but it was enough to know she messed with everyone at the Jeffersonian. I tried to call into the FBI to assist in the psychological needs of the Jeffersonian team, but they said they already had a psychologist handling it internally. I’m guessing it’s safe to assume that psychologist was you,” Garner said with certainty. Lance looked away from his fellow therapist before answering.

“So what if it was?” Lance asked in a whisper, remembering the emotional toll helping everyone out had on him. He heard Garner scratch something on his pad, but couldn’t bring himself to care. “I’m a psychologist, taking people’s burdens is my job.” Garner cleared his throat,

“Forgive me, but you’re wrong.” The therapist said discarding his paper pad on the travel table attached to Lance’s bed. “A therapist’s job isn’t to take the burden of their patient’s, but help their patients work through their problems, and find solutions they would struggle to find themselves.” Lance sat in silence, contemplating Doctor Garner’s words. The man was correct in a way, perhaps Lance had been putting too much pressure on himself when it came to Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan. It didn’t change the fact that he still felt responsible whether or not they stayed together or end up going their separate ways. Lance fiddled with his fingers as the two doctors returned to an awkward silence. 

“I let her get to me.” Lance said suddenly, surprising himself. Garner gestured for him to continue, but Lance was apprehensive. He knew none of the agents on his team would judge him for letting a psychopath’s words get to him, but he didn’t want the younger agents to look down on him more than they already were. Garner leaned forward,

“This room is safe Lance. As a part of my contract with SHIELD Director Culson agreed to never record sessions with my patients, no matter who they are.” Lance nodded, but was still hesitant. Despite his conversation with Caroline, the young psychologist couldn’t help but hear Taffet’s cackling laughter when he slept at night. He let out a long breath, before deciding to talk.

“Taffet insisted on having psychological consultation on the way to her appeal. She requested for me specifically,” Lance spoke, voice just above a whisper. His mind relayed the events which still shook him to the bone. Garner frowned,

“Agent Booth let an untrained - as far as he knew - civilian travel in the same vehicle as the serial killer who single handedly traumatized the majority of his team?” Lance was quick to jump to Agent Booth’s defence,

“Booth didn’t have any say. Legally the federal government had to provide psychological counsel, and she refused anyone who wasn’t me,” he said. Garner still didn’t look convinced, but let the matter slide.

“Let’s change topics,” the psychologist said, staring at Lance. The agent nodded, but didn’t suggest anything. Taking the opening Garner spoke up, “what triggered your flashback earlier today?” Lance winced at the reminder, but thought back to the interrogation. He wracked his memories trying to pinpoint the moment the flashback started. Inevitably he ended up shrugging,

“I don’t know. One minute everything was fine. The next minute I was stuck in the depths of a hell HYDRA created especially for me, orchestrated by Grant Ward.” Garner only hummed at that, relaying the information onto his notepads. “I was there again, still new to SHIELD, young…” Lance trailed off, getting lost in the memory. “Ward was my first mentor, did you know?” He asked, Garner shook his head.

“I did not know that. How did it feel when you learned he was HYDRA?” Lance shuddered,

“Horrible, like something broke my trust for everyone.” Garner nodded,

“Do you still have trouble trusting people?” Garner asked, Lance frowned at the question.

“What are you talking about?” The agent responded. Garner sighed,

“It’s not a hard question Doctor Sweets. Do you have trouble trusting people?” Lance almost answered no, but changed it at the last second.

“Wouldn’t you if your mentor turned out to be HYDRA of all things?” Garner pulled a picture of the Jeffersonian team out from Lance’s case file.

“What about them?” Garner asked, gesturing to Lance’s friends. He gingerly took the picture from the therapist, like it was laced with some kind of poison. Lance shook his head from the left to right,

“I don’t have a problem trusting them. I  _ know _ them.” Lance said reassuring himself, “I know things about them no one else does because we’re  _ friends _ , actual friends.” Garner nodded then scribbled a few last notes onto his paper pad.

“I believe that’s all for now Doctor Lance. I would like to meet with you for a few more sessions if that’s alright with you,” Garner said reaching forward. Lance nodded,

“Not like I’ll be doing anything exciting anyways. Jemma’s got me on lockdown for the foreseeable future.” Doctor Garner laughed, then left the room. Left alone with nothing but his thoughts for company, Lance gripped the photo of his Jeffersonian friends with a vice. He wasn’t ready to let go of this mission. Whether it be the feeling of dread following him since Taffet, or the bonds he’s been making with the squints… Lance knew his job wasn’t over yet, and it wouldn’t be anytime soon.

The next day Lance found freedom again, at least while he was confined to the compound. Jemma allowed him to be released on the promise he wouldn’t be doing anything that might trigger any unwanted memories. He found himself watching the newest batch of agents fresh out of the academy. The group of newbies were training together in the sparring area. He was leaning against the wall watching them practice their hand to hand skills. They needed a lot of work, but Lance saw a lot of potential in the group of recruits. 

A hand touched his shoulder from behind and he yelped in surprise. Without thinking Lance grabbed the woman’s wrist and flipped her onto the mats. The trainees scattered to the outskirts of the training area to give Lance and his attacker a wide berth. Lance knew his opponent was May before she even threw the next punch. She slid her leg in front of her, but Lance expected the move and leapt out of the way. Securely planted on the other side of the floor Lance parted his feet and crouched into an offensive position. He dodged forward and slammed May into the ground. The both hit the floor with audible grunts, but May attached her limbs around Lance like a viper, wrapping them around him like she was a snake. Lance struggled to get out of her grip, and found an opening in a gap between her thighs. He shoved her off of him and she rolled, popping up into the same position Lance stood in earlier. “You’re out of touch,” May commented with a smirk. Lance grinned,

  
“What can I say?” He asked mocking her, “I’ve been on vacation.” With that he dived for her legs, which were left vulnerable in her wide stance. As promised the second he wrapped his arms around her knees, May got knocked off her feet. They both laid on the training mats in a heap of limbs, exhausted from the fight. May was the first to get up, then reached down to help Lance. He accepted her hand and pushed himself up off the ground. Dusting himself off he suddenly remembered they had an audience. “I hope you all learned something from watching two of SHIELD’s best agents fight,” he said addressing the trainees. Just as May was about to comment on their spar as well, Lance’s phone rang. He was sure his ears turned pink as  _ Put A Lime In A Coconut  _ started blasting through his speaker. Lance winced underneath May’s pointed glare, then rushed to Culson’s office when he realized the caller was Agent Booth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr: @Random-Nerd-3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy demands Twizzlers.
> 
> Lance reunites with Agent Booth.
> 
> HYDRA starts to stir up trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who's been leaving kudos. I see and love each and every one of you. Don't be afraid to sound off in the comments either, I read those too and try to reply when I can. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Hopefully it sort of establishes the plot and timeline more? I really have no clue what I'm doing here, any suggestions you might have will definitely help!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> R

He missed Agent Booth’s first phone call, but by the time the agent called again Daisy had her set up ready in Culson’s office. “You’re sure he won’t be able to track me?” Lance asked, turning to the hacker. Daisy feigned insult in response,

“You doubt me Lancelot?” She asked, teasing him. Lance smiled and shook his head,

“Never Daisy,” he answered. With the final okay from Culson, Lance slid Agent Booth’s contact across his phone screen.

“Lance!” Agent Booth exclaimed. The concern laced in his voice sounded authentic.

“Agent Booth, I’m fine.” Lance said, trying to reassure his friend. As planned, Daisy took the phone from Lance.

“For now, he’s fine for now,” Daisy said tauntingly into the camera. Lance concluded his friend was having too much fun with the possibility of teasing an FBI agent. Booth glanced up at something off camera. “Are you alone?” Daisy wondered, pressing an ICER to the side of Lance’s head. He flinched at the familiar feeling of a gun against his ear. Booth seemed to consider lying, but realized Daisy had a gun to Lance’s head.

“Not yet, Bones get out of here - no all of you, out!” Booth said, making a waving motion with his hands. Lance heard the sound of a door slam shut and figured Agent Booth kicked Doctor Brennan out of the room. “I am now, what are your demands?” He asked, Lance almost rolled his eyes. Daisy grinned,

“A pack of strawberry Twizzlers… one second.” She muted the microphone then dropped the gun to her waist. Daisy turned to Hunter, who was stifling in laughter. “You need anything?” She asked. Hunter shrugged,

“See if they can find a tripod lock. Mine broke the other day in training.” Daisy nodded then pressed the gun against the back of Lance’s head. He did his best to act terrified under the circumstances. She gave Hunter the signal then he turned the microphone back on.

“Agent Booth, we have our demands. Three packs of strawberry Twizzlers, and a tripod lock,” Daisy said fiddling with the ICER trigger cheerfully. Lance flinched when she fired it and a blank went off. Agent Booth scribbled down Daisy’s shopping list,

“Okay! We’ll get you whatever you need. Just don’t hurt Lance,” Booth pleaded. Daisy tapped the tip of her ICER to Lance’s head.

“Tick tock Agent Booth. We’ll be at the address I just sent to your phone in half an hour. I expect my Twizzlers to be soft.” Daisy said, leveling the gun at the phone camera. She grinned, then said “bang,” as she shot out the lens, effectively ending the call. Lance rolled his shoulders back as Hunter cut him out of the ropes.

“They weren’t too tight, right?” The agent asked, Lance shook his head as he rubbed his wrists.

“Nah the ropes were fine. I just wish Culson would let me back on normal missions instead of babysitting.” He said in response, giving the director of SHIELD a pointed look. Hunter chuckled then clapped a hand over Lance’s shoulder.

“He just wants to make sure you’re safe squirt. We all do,” he said comfortingly. Lance sighed,

“I know. I’d just rather be hunting HYDRA. Ward is still out there somewhere, our last lead ran dry days ago.” Daisy looked at him sympathetically, then clapped her hands.

“Alrighty, let’s go give you back to the FBI. If Ward rears his ugly head we’ll kidnap you again, pinky promise.” She said holding out her pinky finger. As they interlocked their fingers Lance rolled his eyes,

“I’m not for rent. Simmons would probably have better luck going undercover in the Jeffersonian anyway.” He said teasing her as they walked to the garage. Daisy frowned slightly,

“She’s still unknown right now, and after you three got stuck in the ocean -” Lance cut her off,

“I know. I can’t even go in the shower without thinking about it… We’ll find Ward though, and when we do we’ll make him pay.” Daisy nodded then held opened the garage door. She dramatically gestured for him to climb into the driver’s seat of their undercover car.

“It might make more sense if the hostage was driving,” she said. Lance found himself agreeing, Booth would assume Daisy was holding a gun where he wouldn’t be able to see it.

“Good idea,” he said then he slid into the correct seat. They settled into a comfortable silence as Lance drove them to the public park Daisy sent to Booth’s phone. As they arrived in the park Lance pulled into the back of the small parking lot, away from prying eyes. Families were spending time together, children running around. Hopefully Agent Booth wouldn’t make this exchange more painful than it has to be. He moved to get out of the car, but Daisy grabbed his wrist before he could reach for the handle.

“Look,” she said nodding towards two women dressed as soccer moms. Lance frowned at first, then realized he was looking at Angela and Cam dressed up undercover. He rolled his eyes,

"they're just worried about me.” Lance said. Daisy nodded then the two of them jumped in surprise when Booth appeared, knocking at the window. He held up a shopping bag full of Twizzlers. Daisy trained her gun on Lance then said,

"open the window." Lance nodded then did what she asked. He gave Agent Booth a sheepish wave as Lance passed the shopping bag to Daisy. She nodded in approval once it was clear all of her demands were met.

"alright Lancelot, you're free to go." Daisy said practically shoving him out of the car. Lance stumbled onto the pavement next to Booth, who then pointed his gun at Daisy.

"I have half a mind to shoot you right now," Booth said as Lance stumbled onto his feet. Daisy rolled her window up just as Agent Booth fired at it, the SHIELD mandated bullet proof glass stopped the bullet easily. Agent Booth stood in shock as Daisy flashed him a rock 'n roll symbol with her hand before driving the car away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me to keep writing this because otherwise I'll forget. 
> 
> Lmao I should major in procrastination. 
> 
> My Tumblr: @Random-Nerd-3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squints discover a body they weren't supposed to find.
> 
> A wild FitzSimmons appear.
> 
> Booth is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowzah
> 
> This chapters the longest by far. Hope you enjoyed this and the last chapter😊 please, please leave comments! I want to know if people are liking this so far.
> 
> Does anyone even read Bones fanfic anymore?
> 
> Also, I have evil, evil plans for Sweets.
> 
> I apologize ahead of time.
> 
> We've got a few chapters before the evil comes though.
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> R

It took a few minutes, but Agent Booth seemed to realize Lance was standing next to him and quickly switched into what Lance liked to call dad-mode. “Are you okay?” Agent Booth asked trying to check and make sure Lance didn’t have any serious injuries. Lance nodded, but as he did so the ground spun beneath him. _Damn, turns out May’s been working on her kicks_ , Lance thought as he dropped to one knee for support.

“I’m fine!” Lance promised, despite just falling on the floor. Booth tsked then pulled Lance upright,

“I’m going to have Bones check you out just in case.” He promised as he helped Lance slide into the passenger seat. Lance winced when Booth touched his ribs,

“She isn’t that kind of a doctor Agent Booth.” He insisted. They settled into an uncomfortable conversation of Booth questioning him, and Lance refusing to answer.

“What do you mean you can’t tell me anything?” Booth asked, turning onto the Jeffersonian’s street. Lance sighed, already exhausted from the day and it hadn’t even begun yet.

“I mean they used me as an actual shrink Booth. Doctor patient confidentiality is something I pride myself on,” Lance said bullshiting his way out of the conversation. Agent Booth huffed,

“This chick kidnapped you and held you hostage for seventy-two hours. You expect me to believe that she didn’t do anything to hurt you?” Lance shrugged,

“Even hacktivists need therapy I guess.” Booth’s eyes narrowed in a disbelieving expression. Lance stared out the windshield as they pulled into the Jeffersonian’s parking garage. According to Agent Booth he missed a case while he was out. A fresh body showed up and from what Hodgins was able to tell, it screamed conspiracy.

“Lance, glad to see you’re doing okay,” Doctor Saroyan said. She eyed him up and down, as if to reassure herself he was really back. Lance nodded, crossing his arms against his chest.

“I’m doing fine, and before you ask… I can’t tell you anything about what happened.” Luckily Doctor Saroyan dropped the subject and returned to the body on her examination table. Despite being a field agent for ten years, Lance cringed at the sight of the body. The carcass was mangled and torn to shreds, his bone shattered and dented in strange places.

“Male, late forties,” Doctor Brennan said, interrupting them. “Cause of death unknown, time of death unknown. I’m relieved to see your safe return Sweets.” Lance nodded,

“Thanks Doctor Brennan.” He said peering over the mound of flesh Cam was examining.

“Huh,” Doctor Saroyan hummed as she pulled out a chunk of blue muscle. Lance’s eyes widened,

“What in the world is _that_ supposed to be?” He asked, pointing at the glob of flesh. The blue muscle scarily reminded him of the Chatari invasion, and the disease their technology left behind. Doctor Soryan shrugged,

“Beats me, I’ll have to run some tests. Judging by the amount of vascular tubes attached to this thing I’d say it was it’s heart.” Lance winced. Hoping he heard wrong he asked,

“I’m sorry but did you say _it’s_ heart?” Doctor Brennan stopped her work and looked up from the set of bones she was examining.

“I concur, this skeletal figure is not homo sapien. Although, it would’ve been close enough to pass as one while he was alive. The muscle tissue and skin would have protected the skeleton and blue cardiovascular system. Perhaps we could run more tests on the bones, I could uncover more about how this being died.” Lance glanced between the two paleontologists then watched in horror as a scalpel from behind Doctor Saroyan levitated by itself. She didn’t seem to notice it, too interested in the pile of alien flesh in front of her. The scalpel twisted in the air and aimed directly at Doctor Saroyan’s back.

“Doctor Saroyan, look out!” Lance shouted as the scalpel accelerated towards her. He dived forward and shoved her out of the way, just to be impaled by the scalpel.

“Sweets!” Doctor Brennan exclaimed, she knelt next to him and helped Doctor Saroyan shimmy out from under his chest. Lance started coughing as the scalpel dug deeper into his left shoulder blade.

“We need to get you to a hospital,” Doctor Saroyan insisted as Doctor Brennan pulled the surgical tool out from Lance’s back.

“Get Hodgins,” Lance said as he felt himself beginning to drift into unconsciousness. “Level one clearance,” in his dazed state he couldn’t tell if who he saw was real, or just hallucinations brought on by the pain. He felt himself get lifted onto a hospital gurney, and Doctor Brennan and Agent Booth were constantly in his line of vision. The ride to the hospital was short, and soon he saw hospital ceiling lights race above him as they rushed him into the ICU.

* * *

“He’s going to be okay,” Doctor Brennan stated as her and Agent Booth anxiously waited outside of Lance’s hospital room. "He will be okay, right?" She asked as Booth wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. He looked at Doctor Saroyan, who was also waiting with them.

“What happened?” he wondered, he still didn't have the full story of the events that occured. Doctor Saroyan frowned,

“To be honest I’m not exactly sure. We were examining the remains like we usually do, but I discovered the creature’s cardiovascular system wasn’t a match to our species.” Agent Booth’s eyebrows rose in disbelief,

“You think it’s an alien?” He scoffed, “don’t let Hodgins find out, he’ll have a field day with it.” Beside him Doctor Brennan cleared her throat,

“Actually before the paramedics took Sweets to the hospital he said ‘get Hodgins’ and something about ‘level one clearance’.” She said quoting him with finger quotes. Doctor Saroyan nodded,

“I called Hodgins, he and Angela should be here soon. Hopefully we’ll find out more about whatever this… _this_ is.” Doctor Brennan nodded as she leaned back into Agent Booth’s arms,

“I agree. I do not like secrets.” Booth sighed, wondering just what sort of conspiracy they stumbled upon.

Hodgins and Angela rushed into the waiting room a half hour later claiming rush hour traffic stalled them. “Damn,” Hodgins said with a whistle. “First he gets kidnapped and now he’s stabbed by an extraterrestrial object? I wouldn’t want to be Sweets today.” Booth rolled his eyes,

“Of course you think it’s alien. Why does something always have to be a conspiracy with you?” Hodgins held back an eye roll, instead he crossed his arms and stared pointedly at the FBI agent.

“Conspiracies and alien invasions are sort of my thing. Cam, you said he told you to tell me something before he passed out?” He asked to turn to the paleontologist. She nodded,

“He said something about level one clearance.” Hodgins’s eyes lit up and a grin split across his face,

“Oh finally! I’ve been waiting for ages. Has the doctor returned yet? I need to ask Sweets a few thousand questions.” Angela frowned,

“What are you talking about?” Hodgins only bounced on his heels in response, like a kid in a candy shop. Agent Booth just sighed dejectedly then stood up, shaking Doctor Brennan awake from her nap.

“I’m going for a coffee run, does anyone want any?” He offered, everyone raised their hands. Just as Agent Booth was about to open the waiting room door, someone else opened it from the other side. Two people shoved past Booth, it seemed they were in the middle of an argument. Booth didn’t understand much, since it was all in squint-speak, but he did hear Sweet’s name thrown into the conversation from time to time.

“Doctor Hodgins! So good to see you again, sorry it has to be under such circumstances though,” the woman spoke. Her accent was thick and Booth easily placed her as someone from London, while the man spoke with a Scottish accent. Booth had no clue who these people were, but when Hodgins exchanged some sort of complicated handshake with the two scientists, he figured they were trustworthy.

“Do you know what happened to Lance?” The man asked, opening up some sort of high-tech looking laptop. Booth almost missed Hodgins’s flinch.

“FitzSimmons,” Hodgins said, addressing both of the new squints. “We were cleared for level one security clearance,” Hodgins said, assuring the two squints before answering their question. “I think it’s the Chatari virus,” Hodgins spoke with a tone of such certainty Agent Booth had no choice but to believe him. Next to him Doctor Brennan scoffed,

“An alien virus outbreak? Aliens don’t exist, there’s no scientific proof of extraterrestrial life.” Next to Fitz, who was all too engrossed in his laptop, Simmons scoffed,

“Superheroes protect New York and the world’s leading Paleontologist is antsy about aliens? By the way I loved your most recent paper! I thought your views on the recent homo sapien findings in Brazil was really interesting!” A look of confusion flashed across Doctor Brennan’s face then it morphed into realization,

“You’re a scientist?” Doctor Brennan asked, unsure of what to make of this newfound acquaintance. Simmons nodded,

“I’m a biochemist and I work - erm - I _worked_ with Lance on a few cases. We’re basically siblings at this point, he helps us, we help him, it’s a win-win scenario.” Agent Booth leaned forward,

“Just what did you work with Sweets _on_? The kid seemed antsy since we rescued him from his kidnappers and now he’s stabbed almost to death by an alien virus?” Something flashed in Simmon’s eyes then she dug through her large purse and produced a sleek black protective case. She opened it and inside of it were eight injection vials of a green liquid. The thick liquid sloshed around as she handed each of them one,

“Most of his assignments were classified. Not even the director could see them without clearance from two other people. This isn’t the first time I’ve come across a virus like this, the pathogens in this strain might have mutated past the cure’s strength. You should all take it anyway, just to be safe.” Hodgins took his tube then asked,

“What about you too?” Simmons chuckled,

“Oh we’ve already taken ours back home. Hopefully we’ll be able to determine where this strain of Chatuari Flu came from, and create a new cure without jumping out of a jet.” Next to her Fitz winced at a painful memory. The waiting room door opened again, this time Lance’s surgical doctor walked in. He nodded at Fitz and Simmons then addressed the whole group.

“I provide Agent Sweets with the best care available in this hospital. He pulled through the surgery, and after I administered your provided ‘cure’ the pathogens seemed to slow their activity in his bloodstream.” Agent Booth breathed a sigh of relief,

“So he’s going to be okay?” Booth asked, the doctor nodded,

“His back will heal and he should recover in a day or so. As for the Chatuari Flue; however, I might need to move him to a different facility.” Fitz pushed past Booth,

“We’ll be taking him back to headquarters. Release him into Jemma’s care and we can go about our days.” The doctor nodded, Booth noticed the man’s smile seemed forced.

“Of course. I’ve cleared him for visitors. Just please,” he said holding up his hand as they all rushed to the door, “don’t all visit him at once. Keep it to pairs, _maybe_ three. He’s still healing, and I don’t want to risk anything interrupting the process.” Agent Booth nodded then said,

“Bones and I will go in first, then the rest of you can say hi if you like.” Luckily FitzSimmons didn’t have anything against his plan, and neither did anyone else.

“I should actually be getting back to the lab. That heart needs to be tested, something about it seemed more off than it being alien.” Doctor Saroyan said as she stood up and pulled on her coat. Angela nodded,

“I’ll go back to the Jeffersonian with you and see if I can draw up facial recognition on the Angelatron.” The two girls left and Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan pushed open Sweet's hospital room door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr: @Random-nerd-3

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr: Random-Nerd-3


End file.
